akatsuki rabbits' :3
by Deidara'sgal10
Summary: my oc tori finds a box of rabbits on her front porch, but she has no clue that they are s-ranked criminals as cute little rabbits' :3 rated t for hidans mouth mabye pairing later :P
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!, I own the other characters'.

Name: Tori

Age: 19

Gender: female

Description: long black hair, scarlet eyes, black t-shirt , black pants, and red converses'

Name: Samantha

Age: 18

Gender: female

Description: short red hair, neon green eyes, navy blue tank top, red jeans, and blue flats

Name: Hailey

Age: 17

Gender: female

Description: very long silver hair, magenta eyes, white long sleeve t-shirt, blue bell jeans, and green flats

Name : Courtney

Age: 21

Gender: female

Description: back length blond hair, blue eyes, green t-shirt, blue skinny jeans, and black sandals

Author's note: so I can't think of any more characters, so if guys want you can send me your ocs' and ill put them into my story and ill be updating today, tomorrow, etc. bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

~Tori's pov ~

It was 6:00 am the normal time I get up, when I got up and out of bed, before I got ready for the day there was someone knocking at my door, so I got up got on my hello kitty slippers and went to open the door, but when I did open the door I didn't see anyone except a card board box that looked like someone or something was trying to get out, so I picked up the box and checked my mail box for my usual mail and took both the box and my mail inside.

~Rabbit's pov~

"where are we leader-sama?" asked everyone

"well it seems like we are in another dimension" said leader

Everyone agreed then all of the sudden everyone looked at themselves and saw that they were indeed rabbits.

" what the h**** why am I a F*** stupid rabbit" said Hidan

"well isn't this just great un" said deidara

" shut up, brat everyone feels the same way" said his Danna

"enough already!" said leader

Then as soon as he said that a door opened and out came a young girl in her pj's came and picked the box up and brought it in to her house.

"where are we going ?" asked kisame

"I guess we shall just have to wait then" exclaimed leader

Author's note; It is the cliff hanger! Dun dun dun dunnn! Also sorry for the short chapter I will try to make it longer soon. Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

~chapter. 2~

~Tori's pov~

As soon as I put the box down on the floor I sat Indian style next to it and I took out my pocket knife and cut open the box, and as soon as I did I looked in and saw some odd colored rabbits', one looked like it had a mask on, another yellow with a patch of tuff over his eye, one with a patch of white on its ear and it looked like the only girl out of all of them, one with what looked like piercings, another with a patch of white on it's chest, one all blue with it looked to have gills under its' eyes, one all black with red eyes?, and one with split fur on one side it had black fur another side had white fur and bright yellow eyes, one with light brown fur and watermelon colored eyes, and finally one with all white fur and magenta eyes? Whatever….after I took them out I decided to name them, so I picked up one which was the all black one with red eyes.

"hmm what should I name you?" I said to no one in particular

" oh I got it!" the rabbit just looked at me

" I'll name you Anubis! After the Egyptian god of the afterlife!" I swear I got a wtf look from everyone except Anubis who actually liked his name.

So after that I picked up the really big blue one and I got an awesome name for him

"I got it I'll name you Poseidon!" and I thought I saw a big huge grin on the rabbit's face

"hmm what to name you?" I said to the yellow one

"oh I got it! Ill name you Horus god of the sun" I think the rabbit was a bit puzzled after I said that

"hmm" I said after picking up the girl not knowing what time it is right now

"I think ill name you anaksunamun one of the royal princesses of Egypt so how do you like that name?"I think the rabbit shook her head yes when I looked at the time it was 12:00 so I quickly finished naming them all and then went to eat lunch with the rabbits.(no im not going to eat them im feeding them first of course.

Author's note: so I hope you guys like this chapter, and I shall tell you who is who okay?

Anubis(itachi)

Poseidon (kisame)

Horus (deidara)

Anaksunamun (konan)

Zeus (Pein)

Osiris (zetsu)

Tut (Hidan)

Hemotep (Kakuzu)

Hades (sasori)

Candy cane (Tobi) :p


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 3~

Authors note : I know I forgot to do the disclaimers in the last 2 chapters. :/

Disclaimers: I no own naruto masashi kishimoto does :/

~Tori's pov~

So after me and the rabbits' ate lunch I went to go take a shower, and the bunnies' were following me but I swear I heard the girl rabbit tell them to stay outside.

~Rabbit's pov~

"awww man konan you suck & also f*** you too" said the jashinist

"shut up Hidan" said Kakuzu after hitting his partner on the back of his head

"OI! WTF WAS THAT FOR KAKUZU?" Hidan I mean tut said

"because NO one wants to have to listen to you un!" said Horus

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU GEES YOU'RE DRIVING ME UP THE WALL" said leader

"sorry" everyone said

~Tori's pov~

As soon as they apologized I came out the shower with my towel on, and went to go to my room to get dressed, after getting dressed I came out and grabbed a bunch of towels and turned on the water in the tub warm.

"so who wants to take a bath first?" I asked them, then both Anubis and Horus hopped up first into the bath tub.

"oh hold on just a minute let me put in some bubble bath stuff and then ill put you in". after I put the pink bubble stuff in I placed Anubis and Horus in and then I heard a loud pop sound.

"WTF?" I said, and I saw two very realistic akatsuki members which where itachi uchiha and deidara

"OMFG" I said as I gave them two towels and ran for my life into my bed room shutting and locking the door I panicked and got out my phone to call my friend Samantha to come over.

Author's note : so I hope you guys like my chapter, and maybe the next one will be longer or the longest one out of this story . ~ bye~


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 4~

DISCLAIMIER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

~Tori's pov~

So as soon as I got my phone out and called my friend all of the sudden my door was broken down by an explosion from deidara's clay.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed and then my window was broken by my friend Samantha from one of her puppets (A.S. she is a(n) puppet maker/master too :D)

"what is going on why are you screaming?" asked Samantha

"t-the a-akatsuki are REAL!" I exclaimed as I pointed to deidara and itachi

"Omfg" said Samantha as she brought out a frying pan from out of thin air

"WTH where did you get that from" I asked her

"hm?" "I don't know?" O.O

Then after she said that she tried to hit both deidara & itachi but missed.

"awww man I missed!"

"Whoa calm down un!" deidara said

" but aren't you going to kill us?" I asked

"no"

"why not?" me and my friend said together

"because leader's orders'"

"oh" we both said

"would you mind turning our comrades back to normal" asked the uchiha

"sure" I said as I grabbed more towels', and handed them to Samantha

"hey Tori?" Samantha asked

"hmm what is it?"

"can I invite all of our other friends to help us turn them back?"

"sure" I said

So Samantha took out her phone and called our other friends'.

Author's note: okay soooo ch. 4 is done I hope you guys like it. :D


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 5~

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

~Tori's pov~

So as soon as Hailey and Courtney came over we all took the rabbits into the bathroom except deidara and itachi, and turned them all back into s-ranked criminals, but when we change some of them back minus konan of course, so of my friends fainted from seeing the akatsuki members', so after we changed them back and gave them towels' I took konan and placed her into the tub left her a towel and some of my clothes I closed the door and went down stairs.

"so who are you?" asked their leader

"hm? Oh sorry my name is Tori a. and these are my friends, and I am an artist."

As soon as I said that deidara and sasori looked up at me and then sasori asked me a question.

"hey Tori what kind of art do you do?" asked the red head

"well I paint and I draw anime" I said

"oh well can you show us some of your art?"

'sure" I said as I went to my room to get my art

"hey sasori I do art to" said Samantha

"what kind?"

"puppetry like you" she said

~Samantha's pov ~

"I do puppetry like you sasori" I said and as soon as I said that I swear I saw sasori's eyes go from normal to the size of ufos'.

"what you do?" asked sasori

"yup" I said smiling as I went to go get my puppets

~Tori's pov~

After I came back I showed deidara my art work and he said that It was indeed awesome.

"thank you deidara for the comment" I said :D

I told everyone that after Samantha showed sasori all of her puppets' including her puppet she made of deidara that I would take them out to dinner.

~Hailey's pov ~

So after they showed their stuff to the two artist I told Hidan something.

"hey Hidan?"I asked

"what is it b*****?"

"well I wanted to tell you that I am also a jashinist too." I told him

"wow awesome another one of jashin-sama's fellow followers " he said

" thanks? Any ways I will be right back I am going to do another f*** ritual." I said

"after you do so please clean up you're blood Hailey" said my friend Tori

"yeah yeah yeah what the f*** ever" I said going to do my ritual

Author's Note: yayyy! Ch. 5 is now complete! XD


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 6~

Author's note: Hiiii~ sorry I have not been updating, I have been sick for about 8 days now, it sucks, and also thanks for those who R&R, on with the story now! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or boulevard of broken dreams, green day does.

~Tori's pov~

So after I made Hailey clean up her blood, me and konan went to Wal-Mart to get the guys' some clothes, and when we came back we gave them their clothes, they got dressed, and now we got into my car which could probably fit all of us , I turned on the radio and all of our favorite song came on ( except the akatsuki) it was boulevard of broken dreams by green day!

"what is that?" asked kisame

"it is a radio, that plays music". Said Samantha

"oh, but what is music?" asked Kakuzu

"it is um like a thing that people sing and you can sing along with it." I said

"oh" everyone said

So I turned up the radio and started to sing along to the song

"I walk a lonely road

The only one that I've ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the boulevard of broken dreams

When the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a…

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me

'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line

Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines

What's f***ed up and everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a…

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that beating

Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me

'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah

Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone

I walk a…

I walk this empty street

On the boulevard of Broken Dreams

When the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a…

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me

'til then I walk alone…

Then as soon as I finished my singing we were at our destination…

Author's note; so I hope everyone liked my chapter, and pls R&R thank you. :D


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter 7~

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto :/, the hibachi grill, or the TV show Grimm.

~Tori's pov~

So after my little sing/song in the car, we were finally at the place I wanted to take my friends, and the akatsuki for dinner.

"what is this place?" asked konan

"hmm? Oh ya this place is the hibachi grill." I said

"what is the hibachi grill?" asked itachi

"the hibachi grill is a restaurant were they serve Japanese sushi and other stuff." Samantha said

"what else do they have here besides sushi" asked kisame

"well I heard that they also have an all you can eat Dango bar." Said Hailey

"what they do!?" said itachi after he got back up from passing out from hearing dangos', and we saw that his eyes were now the size of watermelons'.

"yes they do." I said

"I call dibz on going to the Dango bar!" I and itachi both said at the same time.

"jinx" I said

"what?" asked Kakuzu

" a jinx is when someone says something at the same time they can jinx each other." Said Courtney

"oh" the whole akatsuki said

So after we came home from the hibachi grill, I asked the akatsuki if they wanted to watch TV and they said yes, so I turned on the TV and my fav show was on.

"yay! Grimm is on!" I said cheerfully, as I sat down next to itachi and deidara.

"what is Grimm? Asked zetsu

"well Grimm is a TV show about this guy who can see these people turn into these strange creatures, like a hexin bee and a blue bot."I said

"oh okay" said zetsu

So after we watched Grimm I decided to watch a movie.

"ohhh can Tobi please pick the movie"

"not now Tobi, maybe later" I said

"what movie are we going to watch?" asked Hailey

"hmm how about we watch Scream 4?" Samantha asked

"sure" I said

And before I put in the movie I told the akatsuki what scream 4 is about.

~time skip 8:00 pm.~

~Courtney's pov~

So after the movie I decided that we play a game.

"so do you guys want to play a game" I asked

"sure" everyone said

"hmm how about we play truth or dare?" I asked

" ya sure" everyone said

AU: Yay! Ch. 7 is complete! :D


	9. Chapter 9

~Ch.8~

AU: thanks to everyone who R&R, here is ch.8 the truth or dare game! On with le story! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

~Tori's pov~

So as soon as we decided what game we are playing I asked who wanted to go first, and no one wanted to go so I went instead.

"So, Hidan truth or dare?" I asked the jashinist

" I choose dare B****, I ain't no wimp!" he said

"okay, hmmm how about I dare you to dress up like a girl for two whole chapters". I said

" wha~ no way am I gonna do that!" said Hidan

" then I here by call you chicken for life!" I said (A.U.: I got that line from the Simpsons :D)

" what! I am NOT a chicken, fine I'll do ur stupid dare!" he said

"yay! I said, after I pushed him into my bathroom with some girly stuff.

So after a while Hidan came out looking like a girl.

"hahahahhaha" we all laughed at Hidan

" shut up!" he said

"okay, now it is your turn Hidan" I said

" okay, Deidara, truth or dare?" he said asking the blond bomber

"hmm I choose dare" deidara said

"okay I dare you to dye your hair a different color". Hidan said

"what! Okay fine whatever" deidara said

"okay" Hidan said

So I pushed deidara into my bathroom and helped him dye his hair, so after we came out deidara now has his new hair color which is purple.

"what color is my hair?" asked deidara

"oh it's purple" I said

"what!" said deidara

"yup, look for yourself" said Samantha handing him a mirror

"Ahhhh! My hair!' said deidara

"okay okay calm down everyone now it is deidara's turn"

" okay" he said

"hmm Tori truth or dare un?" the terrorist asked me

" hmm I choose dare" I said

"okay , I dare you to use a magnet on pein's face." He said

" okay" I said pulling out a magnet out of no where and used it on Pein

So after I used it on Pein, he became very angry, and I looked at the time and saw that it was almost midnight.

"okay guys listen up here are the sleeping arrangements". I told them

"alright so sasori with Samantha, Hidan with Hailey, Pein and konan get the first guest bedroom, Tobi and zetsu get the second guest bedroom, kisame and Kakuzu get the living room, and itachi you can sleep in my room, I have and extra mattress you can sleep on, on the floor, and deidara, you can sleep on the air mattress in Courtney's room okay?" I said, then they all when to bed, and so did i.

A.U: yay! Chapter 8 is now complete, I hope you liked it, and please don't forget to R&R thanks! :D


	10. Chapter 10

~Chapter 9~

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, or Akira, she belongs to HoratiosGirl101

Claimer: I own the others characters

~Hailey's pov~

So as I woke up I found a sleeping Hidan next to me, and the only way to wake him up was to roll/push him off of my bed, and that's what I did.

"oi Wtf! Wth did you do that for?" he asked me

"it is simple I rolled you off my F**** bed." I said answering his question.

~Tori's pov~

So after I woke up I didn't see itachi in his bed so I went into the kitchen and found him reading one of my books.

"so, I see you like reading?" I asked him

"kind of, this story is strange." He said

"oh I see, well then, would you like to help me make breakfast?" I asked

" sure" he replied.

So after we make waffles', bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, and toast, me and itachi went upstairs and down to wake everyone up.

"wake up!" I said yelling into the hall way, and in the living room

"oi! Shut up!" Hidan said, then Hailey smacked him behind his head.

"oi! What the hell did you do that for?" he asked

"because you're to loud, and ur giving me a head ache." Hailey said

"okay knock it of both of you, and come down for breakfast already." I told them both

"yay! Breakfast! Tobi's hungry!" he said

"I'm sure you are" I told him.

So after breakfast told everyone to get dressed, and get ready because we are going to the mall, to just ya know hang out as friends. So after we all got ready etc, we all got into my car and we went to the mall, after a while I saw my best friend from college.

"Hi Akira, how's it going anything new lately?" I asked her

Akira looked up and waved, smiling sadly while clutching something on a chain in her hands.

"well I learned that I was switched at birth… and that I have a sister out there somewhere…. " she said softly. " We both have this necklace … it's half of a jashin symbol…sort of like a friendship bracelet only different…." She adds, holding up the chain to show half of a jashin symbol on a silver chain.

When she looked up at me and I saw the chain in her hand, I instantly felt very sad for her, I wish I can help her, I don't like to see any of my friends sad, it breaks my heart to see them that way.

"oh my, may we help you find your sister?" I asked holding back tears of sadness for my friend.

Akira smiled sadly. " unless you know a girl who looks exactly like me and has the other matching half of this necklace, I don't think there is much you can do, but thank you for caring…." She mumbled softly, blinking back her own tears.

"hmm maybe we can". I told her wiping off the remaining tears.

Akira looked up at her best friend, her face filled with hope, and her heart wary of it being a let down. " R-Really?... oh thank jashin we ran into each other! She said softly, tackle hugging Tori.

"you're welcome" I said to her, being tackle hugged

Akira grinned widely. "Well what in jashin's name are we waiting for?!" she said excitedly, dragging her friend of in the wrong direction.

A.U: Yay! Ch.9 is now complete I hope you liked it, and don't forget to R&R please and thank you. :D


	11. Chapter 11

~Chapter 10~

~Tori's pov~

So my friend was pulling me in the wrong direction, so I told her.

"Umm Akira, you're going the wrong way." I said as I was sweat dropping like they do in anime, as she pulled me the wrong way. ^_^'

Akira stopped short, turning bright red. "O-Ooops…. S-sorry….L-lead the way…." She mumbled embarrassed.

"Okay lead the way but, remember to go the other way okay?" I said to her as she was still as red as a cherry tomato.

Akira shook her head, and pushed her friend ahead. "You lead me… I suck at following directions…" she mumbled.

"Mkay, but I would like to introduce you to my friends and the akatsuki."I said smiling and introduced her to them.

~time skip after introduction~

~3rd person pov~

Akira smiled a little, freezing when her eyes' meet Hailey's, it was like looking into a mirror and the other half of the jashin symbol hung around her neck on a silver chain.

I saw them both starring at each other, so I told them to say hi to each other.

"Hi" said Hailey

"Oh ya btw have you meet Hidan yet?" I asked her.

She shook her head yes, and gulped,"H-HI….." she whispered shakily, wanting nothing more than to tackle the girl in front of her in a hug, and never let her go. Her eyes' teared up and she took off her necklace, holding it out in front of her. "Y-You have the other half…" she whispered shakily.

"Hmmm… so I do…" said Hailey smiling at Akira, and taking off her necklace and showing her the necklace piece with the other side missing.

~Akira's pov~

I clicked my half into her piece, and tackle hugged Hailey. "I can't believe I found you…" I told her. "I was switched at birth by a nurse, who was paid off by a woman, who had lost one of her daughters', and didn't want her husband to know… y-you're my sister..." I said whispering shakily, giving the akatsuki shaky smiles'. I grinned when she saw the symbol around Hidan's neck. "Sweet! Another jashinist!... you do believe me right?" I asked Hailey, my eyes' filled with hope.

"Of course! Any fellow jashin follower is a friend/sister to both me and Hidan" my sister told me, still being hugged to death.

I shook my head, "No you're MY biological sister… my identical twin…" I said softly.

~Hailey's pov~

"I am? I have always been told that I had no sister/twin." I said shaking my head and tears started to swell, before long I couldn't hold them in any longer, and my eyes' bulged out in tears'.

My sister/twin hugged me, and said "they didn't want to hurt you, thinking that your sister was dead….who are those guys' anyways?... and why do they look so familiar?" she said asking me softly, sniffing softly and sitting down next to me. She curled close to me, some giant lollipops' sticking out of her purse.

"Hmmm? Oh you mean the akatsuki?" I asked her

She blinked at me "Oh… neat…you want a lollipop?" she asked me and Tobi

"Hmm? No thanks, I'm on a diet, so that way I can fit into my cosplay costume" I said to her, but Tobi said yes. (A.U.: she is cosplaying as hatsune miku so that is why she is on a diet, also I've never cosplayed before or when to a (n) anime convention. :/)

My sister giggled and gave Tobi a lollipop. "Your mask looks like a lollipop…" she mumbled around her own lollipop she was going to eat.

"Ya we all know that, but, all of us want to know who he is under his mask." I said to Akira whispering the last part to her sister/twin.

She shrugged. "What I want to know is what those two are fighting about?" she asked sitting down on a bench, pointing at sasori and deidara.

"Hmm? Oh those two? They are just fighting over who's point of view is better." I said to her

She blinked. "Well that is silly… art is meant to reflect the person who makes it…whether it is explosive, bright and fleeting or quiet, calm and eternal…." She said to me softly.

"I know right, but apparently they don't understand that concept." I said to her.

~Akira's pov~

I smiled slightly." I wonder what our parents are going to say when they find out what happened with me….m-my name is akira by the way…. What's your name?" I asked my sister, a little shy.

"My names is Hailey, and about our parents, well let's just say that when we were separated, when I was 3 or so, our parents, just left me, and never returned, so ya, I have no clue what happened to them, but, I-I just know that they just left me to grow up by myself, in a huge mansion, all alone with no one e-else…" she said to me with tears', coming down again, "And that is a n-nice n-name." she said to me.

A.U: yay! Ch.10 is complete, and it is also very long, so ya I hope you all liked this chapter, and thanks to those who R&Reviewed, P.S. don't forget to R&R as well thanks! :D


	12. Chapter 12

~Ch.11~

~Hailey's pov~

My sister sniffled and hugged me, I did the same." Well Hailey, you don't have to be alone ever again…. You have me now to…you're my sister…." She said softly, hugging me tightly. "Wait did you say akatsuki as in naruto….." she asked, my friend Tori's words' slowly start to just sink in.

"yes." I said to her still wiping the tears away.

~Akira's pov~

I grinned widely, "Cool!... ohhh wait….I shouldn't have given Tobi that lollipop…" I said sheepishly, laughing nervously.

"Ah yup!" my friend Tori said as Tobi was running around in circles'.

"Okay enough" my friend said, though he didn't stop.

"Arg! Tobi!" my sister said bringing out a book." Jaaashhhiiinnn chop!" she said hitting Tobi in the head with the book. (A.U: I got that from soul eater: 3)

I gave her a half hearted glare and pulled Tobi into a hug, while most of the akatsuki were snickering, and put an ice pack on his big lump on his head, from being hit in the head with a book." Hey don't hit him!... Hey is that blond person a girl or a guy?... I can't tell…" I said, starring at deidara confusedly.

Deidara gave me a death glare, "um….sis that is a guy….and um yeah if you call him a girl he'll blow you up, with his clay." Tori said to me.

I blinked, "Oh… he should really cut his hair…." I said softly, giggling a little. "Tobi's a hyper boy…." I added, smiling at Tobi and putting a bandage on his head to hold the ice pack there. "There… that should make the pain go away a little…." I said, setting Tobi back on his feet.

~Hailey's pov~

"Thanks." Said Tobi. "Nah, he shouldn't cut his hair, because his fans' wouldn't like that, and neither would Tori." I said whispering to her.

She giggled and grinned, "Hey wanna go buy some stuff for a ritual?...I haven't done a big ritual in ages….Hidan can join us if he wants….." she said, grinning wider.

"Hmm, sure, but I think we should eat first." My friend Tori said.

My sister blinked. "I didn't know you were a jashinist to Tori-Chan….." she said confusedly.

"No, I'm not; it is just that Hidan won't stop complaining about hunger." Tori said.

~Akira's pov~

I grinned a little, "Okay…were should go to?...the food court?...or maybe go to that little Japanese restaurant were they cook in front of you!" I suggested brightly, grinning a little.

"You mean that one grill, the um Mongolian grill? Hailey asked me.

I nodded." Yeah! I loved it when he made that little onion volcano! It was all like whoosh, and fiery!" I said excitedly, giggling like a little kid.

"Lol ya okay we can go there for lunch okay? Tori said to me.

I tackle hugged her and munched on some pocky I got from my purse, and dragging sasori and deidara out of the mall, threatening to sew all of dei's mouths' shut and turn sasori into firewood , if they don't stop arguing about art, my voice dangerously sweet.

A.U: yay ch.11 is complete, don't forget to R&R, and also u guys should I do a ch. For easter?


End file.
